


Funnel Cake

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fair, M/M, Making Out, funnel cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: This is loosely based of the prompt: "What do you mEAN YOU’VE NEVER HAD FUNNEL CAKE?! WE ARE GETTING YOU SOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!Continued: You tried the funnel cake and like it, and now I’m smug, but oh, you’re smiling and I’ve never noticed how cute you are, and you have powdered sugar on your lips, and DANG IT I think I have a crush on you now."





	

“You know what I can go for, a funnel cake.” said Kagami. Murasakibara nodded his head in agreement.

  
“What the hell is a funnel cake?” asked Aomine. All eyes turned to him.

  
“You’re not serious, right?” asked Kise. Aomine glared at Kise, “I’m serious. What’s a funnel cake.”

  
Kagami couldn’t handle this. How the hell has this dumbass survived without ever trying a damn funnel cake. Kagami grabbed Aomine by the wrist and began dragging him towards the food stand.

  
Aomine looked at Kagami wide eye, “Where the hell are you taking me?!”

  
Kagami stopped and turned to look at Aomine, “I’m taking you to that stand over there, so you can try a damn funnel cake.” Aomine rolled his eyes, “What’s the big deal with funnel cakes?”

  
Kagami stopped dead in his tracks and stared Aomine in his eyes, “Don’t. Ever. Insult. Funnel Cakes.”

  
Aomine put his hands up in defensive and continued to walk. Once they reached the food stand, both realized that the line was super long. “Kagami the line is too long. Can’t we get it another time?” whines Aomine.

  
Kagami shook his head, “No because today is the last day for the fair and I’m determined to make you eat a least one piece of funnel cake.” Aomine rolled eyes and laid his chin on Kagami’s shoulder.

  
Kagami stiffened at the contact, but quickly relaxed his muscles.

  
After frequently playing 1 on 1, Kagami had developed a small crush on Aomine. And by small he meant HUGE. Kagami could have fallen in love with anyone, but nope, the universe was like, “You see that asshole, yeah that one, you’re gonna fall in love with that man.” But Kagami will admit that even though Aomine is a dick, he’s pretty hot.

  
The line for the funnel cake was moving slowly and Aomine was getting impatient. Aomine look around for something to do, but settled for nothing. Instead he began to lightly jab Kagami in the ribs.

  
Kagami jumped in surprise, “Oi, what are you doing?”

  
Aomine shrugged his shoulder, “I’m bored and my feet are hurting.” Aomine smirked, “Are you willing to give me a foot massage once we leave the fair?”

  
Aomine poked Kagami again in his ribs. And Kagami pushed his hand away. “Can you quit that. Also why would I want to give your smelly feet a massage?”

  
Aomine shrugged his shoulder. “Tch. Why can’t we get the funnel cake later. I wanna ride the rides.” complained Aomine.

  
Kagami sighed, “Because I need you to try it. And also because I was also craving one.”

  
Kagami felt a strong breeze and stuffed his hands into the single pocket of his hoodie. Aomine also felt the wind and shuddered.

  
“Didn’t Momoi tell you to bring a jacket?” asked Kagami

  
“Yeah but I didn’t think it was going to be this cold!” shivered Aomine. Kagami rolled his eyes, “Really, it’s almost November and you thought that it wasn’t going to be cold. So stupid.”

  
Aomine was not in the mood to hear Kagami’s dumb insults.

  
Another cold breeze blew by and Aomine shivered even more. In an attempt to get warm, Aomine stood behind Kagami and stuffed his hands into the occupied pocket of Kagami’s hoodie. He tangled his hands around Kagami’s and snuggled into his back. “Hmm so warm.”

  
Kagami tensed up at the sudden contact. Realizing that Aomine was trying to use him as a heater, Kagami “attempted” to remove Aomine off his back, but instead he just let him stay there.

  
The line was finally beginning to move. In a couple of minutes, Kagami was finally at the register ordering his funnel cake and some deep fried oreos. Aomine peeked over Kagami’s shoulder and saw the large funnel cake spilling over the plate and a side of other stuff.

  
Kagami said his thanks and proceeded to grab his food and walk to a nearby bench. Once both seated, Kagami digged into the funnel cake.

  
“Ohhh my god. This is so good!” moaned Kagami.

  
“Let me try it, Kagami.” whined Aomine

  
Kagami got a forked full funnel cake and fed it to Aomine. Aomine moaned at the sweetness.

  
“Oh damn this is good.” said Aomine with a mouth full of funnel cake. “What's that?” Aomine pointed to Kagami’s plate of fried oreos.

  
Kagami took a bite of his oreo, “These are deep fried oreos. Try it.”

  
Aomine took a bite of Kagami’s already bitten cookie, “Oh what the fuck. This is actually good.”

  
Kagami nodded his head in agreement. Kagami and Aomine continued stuffing their faces with all their fair food they bought.

  
Kagami went in for another bite of his cookies till he noticed that Aomine had powder sugar all around his mouth and some on his chin. Kagami got a napkin and licked a little section on the napkin to make it wet. He grabbed Aomine’s chin and brought it closer to his own face, beginning to wipe the sugar off his face.

  
“What are you doing?” asked Aomine.

“Just cleaning up your face because you eat like a pig.” smirked Kagami.

  
‘God, this is the closest I’ve ever gotten to Aomine.’ thought Kagami. ‘Oh damn, his lips. His lips look really kissable. Wow, I sound really perverted right now.’

  
“Did you get it all, mother?” said Aomine.

  
Kagami rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah I got it all.”

  
Kagami went back to eating, but Aomine stayed in the same place. Kagami looked up from his plate, “What are you staring at?”

  
“Just looking at the rides. Oh also you have something on your face.”

  
Kagami began wiping his face with his napkin, “Did I get it all?” Aomine shook. “No, let me get it.”

  
Aomine leaned in and capture Kagami’s lip between his. Kagami was stunned once Aomine removed himself from him. Kagami’s mouth was left open in shock. Aomine smirked, “You know Kagami, if you keep your mouth open flies might get in there.”

  
Kagami’s only response why to take the last piece of funnel cake and rub it all over Aomine’s mouth. It was now Aomine’s turn to be in shock.

  
“Loo-” Aomine was interrupted by Kagami kissing him. Kagami licked Aomine’s lips and Aomine responded by opening his mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance with the lingering sweetness of the sugar mingling between them. However, their passionate kiss was short lived.

  
“We leave you alone for fifteen minutes and you guys are already making out. Is this why you wanted Aomine all by yourself Kagami?” smirked Himuro.

  
Murasakibara, Himuro, Kise, Kuroko and even Midorima, and Takao we all there watching both Aomine and Kagami.

  
Kagami quickly pulled away blushing red just like his hair. Aomine just sat there with the biggest grin on his face.

  
“We were looking for you guys and here you were kissing each other! I swear you guys are just like rabbits!” said Takao. That comment earn Takao a flick to the head by Midorima.

  
Himuro clapped his to get everyone’s attention, “As much as I like to tease about Kagami and Aomine making out in public, the fair closes in about 3 hours and I want to go all on the rides.”

  
Everyone agreed with Himuro and they all began to walk to where all the rides are. Aomine and Kagami rejoined the group and were trailing behind the other. Aomine walked closer to Kagami and wrapped on arm around his waist.

  
“Why ride these rides when you can ride me.” whispered Aomine into Kagami’s ear.

  
“I doubt that you’ll make me scream.” replied Kagami

  
“Are you challenging me, Tiger?” purred Aomine.

  
Kagami smirked, “You’re up for a challenge?”

  
Aomine dragged Kagami away from the group and towards the exit smirking. “I never back down.”

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend sent me a couple of fair writing prompts and I couldn't resistant writing something. So here it it! I haven't done a complete revision so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry. I will go back and reread it and edit some things. I just really wanted this to be complete because I have so many other one shots that I've written but never finished. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments :)


End file.
